


Honeymoon

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [25]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24882145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Anakin and Padmé on the first day of their honeymoon.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Honeymoon

“So, you mixed up the shooting locations and now we’re stuck in the Bahamas where zero  _ Pirates of the Caribbean  _ scenes were shot and now we get to spend our honeymoon on the beach?” Padmé teased, her arms wrapping around her new husband’s waist. 

“Okay, listen, you know I’m not the brightest light on the Christmas tree, but did you ever consider that I did it on purpose so we could spend our honeymoon on the beach like you wanted?” He ducked his head to kiss her lips and smiled into it when she pushed herself closer to him. “Besides, I thought you wanted to have the best sex of our lives on this trip.” 

“I do, but I was also looking forward to seeing you get all excited like a little kid.” 

“Oh, I’m sure you’ll see me excited,” Anakin whispered, his fingers sneaking under her tank top and caressing the smooth skin of her waist. 

“What are you waiting for then?” She asked and pulled his lips down to meet hers. Padmé moaned as his tongue slipped between her lips, slowly teasing the tops of her teeth and her tongue. He pulled back and planted soft kisses to her neck as his hands bunched her shirt up around her breasts. Her fingers found their way into his hair and scratched at his scalp lightly. 

“Oh, Anakin,” she whispered. Anakin sucked at her flesh, his teeth scraping across it before his tongue came out to soothe the spot. “Hey, go easy on the hickies. I didn’t bring enough concealers.” 

He chuckled, the vibration of his chest making her melt even more. “Arms up,” he ordered and pulled her cotton tank over her head, tossing it haphazardly to the floor. Anakin sat down on the bed, his eyes never leaving her body. “You are so fucking beautiful. Don’t look away, you are.” He gently pulled her closer to him, his head level with her chest. Anakin dropped gentle, loving kisses around her black, nearly see through, lace bra. 

Padmé let our soft little grunts as his fingers fumbled with the clasp. “Let me,” she whispered, her hand stopping his, “I don’t want you to break it.” 

“Must have been expensive,” he mumbled, running his hands up her sides. 

“Whore, you know I bought this at target. I don’t bother with that fancy boutique crap like my sister.” Anakin smirked and watched her drop the undergarment to the floor. “This one is just really-oh! Ani,” she moaned as her husband’s mouth closed over her nipple. His tongue swirled around her breast, as his right hand massaged the other before switching. Padmé straddled his lap, her center hovering above the bulge in his shorts, her hands grasping at his hair, cupping his cheeks and sliding his t-shirt up over his head. Her hands roamed the expands of his broad, chiseled chest, feeling each muscle twitch under her finger tips. She moved to take his ear lobe between her teeth, letting her warm breath ghost over the shell of his ear. 

“Ani, I want you to fuck me. I want to feel your huge cock inside me, feel every twitch, stroke, and feel the tip of it tease my clit,” Padmé whispered, her breath tickling his neck. “Not only do I want to feel your cock inside my pussy, I want you to finger me, eat me out, spank me, and lick chocolate sauce off of me.” Anakin bit back a moan as his aching cock twitched against his thigh, straining against his boxers. Padmé shimmied off of him, unbuttoned her jean shorts and let them drop to the floor. She stood before him, her skimpy underwear soaking wet from his teasing, and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his shorts. 

“Oh Christ Padmé. You’re so fucking sexy,” Anakin gasped, some of the pressure releasing off of his cock as she knelt before him. Her hand teased his bulge and the deepest, sexiest moan came from his throat. “Fuck, yeah. Oh fuck.”

Padmé smirked, kissed the bit of skin around the waistband of his boxers. His stomach flexed and she smiled more. “I’m so glad we’re finally on our honeymoon. I’ve been dying to get you inside of me since our wedding night.” She kissed his cock, and slipped her fingers into his waistband and tugged his underwear from his hips, tossing them to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

“I’ve been wanting to fuck you too,” he whispered, pulling her closer to him. He flipped them so she was lying on her back, looking up at him. He bent and kissed her, his tongue snuck into her mouth. He kissed his way down to her underwear, pressing his lips to her soaked panties. 

“Anakin, please,” she whimpered, “more. More!” He looped his fingers into her panties and pulled them down her legs. He planted little kisses on her inner thighs, her pussy lips, and finally her clit. She sighed as he began to eat her out, his tongue tracing the alphabet over her clit, his fingers stretching her pussy, and his free hand coming to tweak her nipple. She let out a moan and her hands fisted in his hair as she neared orgasm. Her hips thrust up into his face and he pulled away. 

Quickly replacing his face with his cock, gently teasing her with his head, spreading her juices around before sliding into her center with a low groan of pleasure. 

“Ani, did you remember a condom?”

“No, I forgot. Should we stop? They’re in my suitcase, I can get one.”

Padmé whined at the thought of her husband slipping out of her. “No, it will be alright. I’m on the pill, and we’re married. If we get pregnant we get pregnant.”

“I’ll pull out, reduce the risk. Besides, I love cumming all over your tits.” He began to thrust, his cock hitting the right angle and her pussy gripping him tightly. “Oh fuck, you’re so fucking tight.” 

“Fuck me,” she breathed, “Fuck me. Fuck me. Harder, oh yes baby. Harder. Fuck. Oh, your cock feels so good. Anakin, I love you. Don’t Slow down. Oh yes!” He slipped out of her and they flipped places, Anakin lay on his back, Padmé straddling him. He lightly slapped her ass and thrust up into her, moaning as she tossed her head back. 

“I want you to fuck me from behind,” she moaned, grinding against his pubic bone. “I want to feel your hips slapping against my ass. Ani I  _ need _ you to fuck me hard.” 

Anakin slipped out of her again, flipping her onto her front and pulling her hips into the air. “You’re so Fucking perfect.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder and slipped back into her. “Like that? Do you like feeling my cock inside your little pussy? You feel so fucking good. I don’t want to pull out it’s so good.” 

“Oh, fuck. You’re going to make me come,” she moaned, her fingers rubbing tight circles on her clit. 

“Together,” he demanded. “Three, oh yeah keep going, two, oh I’m gonna cum inside you, oh yeah, one,” he counted, his head still in her as a long groan escaped his lips and he spilled himself shallowly inside her. “Padmé, oh fuck.”

“Anakin!” She shouted, her pussy clenching around the tip of his cock. He slipped all the way out, her pussy still convulsing, and pressed his lips to the middle of her back. They both collapsed on the bed and stared at each other, lazy, content smiles on their lips. 

“You were right,” he whispered, pushing a lock of hair out of her eyes. “That was the best sex we’ve ever had.” 

“Hmm,” she rolled to face him, “I love hearing you say that, love. And I agree, it felt so good to have you cum inside me.” Anakin chuckled, pulled the blankets over them and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you more.” He lazily kissed her again, a soft smile on his face. 

“How’s your tat? Is it healing?”

“Yeah. It’s fine. Don’t fret about messing it up. I sent a pic to Rex and he said it’s healing quicker than he expected.” She laughed and put a hand on his chest. 

“Ready for round two?” 

“You’re going to be the death of me, Naberrie.” Padmé swung her leg over his hips and settled herself on top of his torso. 

“It’s Skywalker now, mister. Now kiss me.” He smiled against her lips as he kissed her happily. 


End file.
